Embodiments of the invention relate to a semiconductor substrate with a high-ohmic semiconductor material. Such a semiconductor substrate may, for example, be used as a substrate carrier for high (radio) frequency (RF) devices. Embodiments of the invention further relate to a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor substrate comprising a high-ohmic semiconductor material.